


Stay The Night?

by GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)



Category: South Park
Genre: Butters Cartman Stan and Wendy only say one line but, Cuddling, Devolving Truth or Dare, I feel like you should know?, K2 - Freeform, Kissing, Lots of blushing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Truth or Dare, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll
Summary: Truth or Dare devolves into “Who do you like or Kiss someone of my choosing”. What happens when Kenny is dared to kiss Kyle?
Relationships: K2, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Stay The Night?

Bebe’s parties were legendary for being amazing. That was, until about 3 am, when everyone was either passed out or sitting in a circle playing Truth or Dare at Bebe’s mercy. The closer to 4 it got, the more it devolved into “tell us who you got a crush on or kiss this person”.

“Kenny, it’s your turn!” Wendy giggled. A straight-laced girl she was by daylight, not so much at her best friend’s parties early in the morning. Kenny jokingly groaned, ready for the ‘torment’ of kissing someone else. Without prompting he replied with, “Dare me, sweetie.” Wendy was only too happy to oblige.

“Hmm,” She smiled dopily, but Kenny didn’t miss the spark in her eye. “I dare you to kiss Kyle!” She finally shouted. The world stopped. Kiss  _ Kyle? _ The straightest man to ever straight? The closest thing he had to a best friend? His cru—  _ No Kenny, don’t think about it! Bad Kenny!  _ He internally scolded himself. Smiling externally, he grabbed Kyle’s collar, pulling him from his spot next to Stan on the other side of the circle. Looking deep into Kyle’s eyes, he leaned it.

“Get it, Ken!” Butters yelled, almost hooting his approval. His lips were pressed ever-so-softly against Kyle’s, whose eyes were open wide in surprise. Pulling away, Kenny shot Kyle a wink, and moved back into the circle. Blinking, Kyle retreated to his spot, a slight dusting of pink spreading over his ears and cheeks. His hand travelled to his lips, ghosting over them, feelinging where Kenny’s had been moments before.

“This is gay, I’m out of here,” Cartman announced, throughouly distracting everyone from Kyle’s reaction. Well, everyone but Kenny.

Kenny was staring intently at Kyle, watching the feelings flick through his green eyes. Shock, disturb, confliction, and… happiness?  _ No way!  _ Kenny reasoned. He was just wishing there was happiness in those gorgeous eyes. Shaking his head, he called Stan’s name, asking him truth or dare.

“I don’t know, man, I think I’m done for the night,” Stan said, rubbing the back of his head. Kenny sighed dramatically. 

“Anyone else?” Kenny asked. Everyone responded with shaking heads or verbal declines. “Fine, lameasses, I’m out for the night then,” He said, stretching his arms above his head. He didn’t miss Kyle glancing at his midriff, where his shirt had rode up slightly. Cocking an eyebrow, he caught Kyle’s eye and nodded his head to the door. Kyle nodded, standing up and heading that way. Kenny followed him after a moment. They walked down the hall, outside Bebe’s house, and down the road before Kenny said something.

“So what’s up you?” Kenny asked Kyle. Instead of a verbal response like he expected, Kenny got Kyle’s lips crashing into his. Surprised, Kenny didn’t move and Kyle began to pull away, embarrassed. Kenny didn’t let him, grabbing his face.

The kiss itself was sloppy but sweet. Warring sides trying to get the upper hand in the softest way possible. It was… Frankly the best experience Kenny had ever had and he was  _ very  _ experienced in the physical ways of love. Pulling away carefully, Kenny stared at Kyle in wonder. The shorter boy blushed under his gaze.

Punching Kenny’s arm lightly, Kyle muttered, “That was… good.” Kenny laughed.  _ That  _ was all he had to say? Kyle blushed further, the dark flush settling nicely against his freckled face. Kenny kissed his cheek.

“God, you are adorable,” Kyle bristled at the compliment. “Wanna company on the way home? I’ll walk you there.” Kenny offered. Kyle nodded, almost sheepishly. They walked side by side in the cold. At some point they intertwined their hands, content with just being next to each other.

When they reached Kyle’s house, Kenny tried to let go off his hand, only to find Kyle had it in a death grip. “Dude, what’s up?” Kyle muttered something, not looking at Kenny. “You’re gonna have to speak up Kyle.”

“Doyouwanttostaythenight?” His voice was barely loud enough for Kenny to hear, but Kenny lit up. Kissing Kyle’s cheek, he mumbled an ‘absolutely’. Kyle giggled but smiled.

He led him up the stairs of the house and into his room. Closing and locking the door to his room, Kyle kissed Kenny again. Hotter this time, intent behind it.

“Kyle, we shouldn’t do anything you’re gonna regret in the morning,” Kenny warned, pressing a hand against Kyle’s chest, hard enough to push the redhead back. 

“Cuddle me then?” Kyle whispered. Kenny melted with a nod. Stripping out of their shirts and jeans, the two boys climbed in bed, cuddling up to each other in the cold of Kyle’s room. Nothing more was said between them that night, just quiet kisses and soft looks. It was perfect.


End file.
